Polls/votes/feedback
Conspiracy Theories In Severance, Honeywing had chosen to go to FireClan. In Kit to Leader, there had been notes between Honeywing and Ivyheart (who was not named). In Kit to leader, Ivyheart panics as Honeywing doesn't respond. What do you think happened to Honeywing? Firestar killed her She escaped She was caught writing notes Alyssa refused to continue delivering the notes Alyssa was hunted in FireClan Bramblestar was an amazing father to sacrifice his old clan to create a whole new one with rogues, though Mosskit wasn't his only reason for leaving. What else could've been the reason? He wanted to escape his father entering his dreams His clan doubted his loyalty Squirrelflight could be a better leader because of her bloodline All of the above Nightmare is a very unknown character. All we can tell from the game is that he is a peaceful, lonely tom who is very interested in FireClan. From the wiki, we know he had a mate and two daughters who are no longer with him, and that he "failed them". What do you think happened? FireClan killed his family His family joined FireClan Nightmare rejected them They died of sickness/starvation Nightmare killed his family Clans BrambleClan argues FireClan is treacherous and blood-thirsty while FireClan argues BrambleClan lives by no rules. Both sides speaking the truth, which clan do you side with? BrambleClan FireClan Neither Clan Both Clans Not much is known about Sleetshine's father. We know that her mother died in a fire, but how do you think her father died? Vargas and his group killed him He left the circus after realizing he didn't crave the life anymore Elephant accident The masters kicked him out because he was getting too old to perform He was left behind in one of the traveling shows Characters Sliverstone from Kit to Leader, Honeywing from Severance, Robinfur from Once a FireClan Warrior, Bumblestripe from Without a Mother, who is your favorite protagonist? Sliverstone Honeywing Robinfur Who do you think the next protagonist for the next game between Kit to Leader and Severance will be? This takes place in FireClan and FallenClan. Honeywing Firestar Flamepelt Willowclaw Seerstripe/Seerflower Littlebird Ryeheart Tansypool/Briarripple If Sliverstone had kits, what do you think she would have their prefixes be? Rye Lilac Breeze Sliver Bramble Crystal Heather Fan-made Conspiracy Theories [https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Bird_pelt/ @Bird_pelt]' says:' NIGHTPAWS LIFE IS A LIE. Okay so Sparrowtail was a rogue before joining FireClan and BrambleClan right? And she says that Webbedfoot is the father but neither Webbedfoot nor Sparrowtail look anything like Nightpaw. BUUUUTTTTT NightMARE does! So what is she named NIGHTkit after NIGHTmare, they look almost exactly alike! (LOL I just realized this when I was playing the game and then I saw Nightmare and I was like WAAAIIIIITTTT. Cookie looks like the perfect cross between Sparrowtail and Webbedfoot, SO SPARROWTAIL HAD TWO DAUGHTERS [https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Mystic-Cat/ @Mystic-Cat]' says: '(for an earlier version) So the Seer sisters don’t actually look very much like Honeywing and Ivyheart, right? I think that they are actually Nightmare’s long lost daughters. Somehow Honeywing found them, and then her and Ivyheart adopted them. Also, I think Nightpaw is probably their older sibling from a different litter Critter G says: I have a strange feeling that Lunarclaw and Tansykit and Briarkit are related somehow. @maracat says: Once a FireClan Warrior, I noticed most of the characters don't have mouths or are very blank faced. For some reason, it seems to refer to the fact that no one dares to speak out of how badly Firestar treated many of the cats, or show any opinion that goes against what Firestar or Flamepelt say.